


Five Time Kissed

by blackbirdjeid



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdjeid/pseuds/blackbirdjeid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Hotch/JJ kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Time Kissed

First time:

JJ was wanting to make her boss’s pain go away so bad about the divorce that Hotch had went through. He was now a single man but yet she felt guilty for wanting to kiss his lips, feel his bare skin on hers. Why did she feel so guilty about something like this! It is natural to have these feelings toward a man, even though he was her boss. 

Hotch was standing talking about the victims that were on the board in front of him when he felt slender arms around him wrapped around his hips. He turned around in the arms of someone unknown at the time only to see that it was JJ. “JJ, what are you…” Suddenly JJ’s lips were on his and he was willingly kissing her back. 

Second time:

“We really should not be doing this.” Hotch points out as he takes off JJ’s bra and throws it somewhere behind him.

“We really should be doing this.” JJ frowns slightly as she looks her boss up and down only to realize that he was still completely clothed while she was in just her pants and panties. 

“Like what you see?” Hotch asks, even though he already knew the answer.

“Always.” JJ moans out as she grabbed a hold of her boss’s pants and tugged him towards her. Their bodies touching as Hotch leans down and captures JJ’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Third time:

“You can do it.” Hotch tells his girlfriend of several months. He hated seeing the one he loved in pain but he knew in the end it would be worth it.

“Shut up.” JJ grunts as she bares down and gives it her all. Tired and just wanting this pain to end soon. She heard more words of encouragement as she pushed that last time and the child was finally born. The baby was placed onto her stomach and all she could do was throw her head back in relief. She felt tears streaming down her face and she barely hard someone ask Hotch if he wanted to cut the cord. 

A few minutes later Hotch was back and he placed a kiss to her forehead. “You did it love, you did it.”

JJ smiled a tired smile and looked up at him. “You afraid to kiss me on the lips now that you saw a different part of me?”

“Not at all.” He bent down and placed a single kiss to her mouth

Fourth time:

“Shhh, let’s not wake your mommy up.” Hotch whispers as he picks up the baby, Emilia and slowly started to rock her. He had a soft part for children and even more so for his own. The screaming little girl kept on screaming and all Hotch could think about was how he wished he could keep the baby calm long enough for his girlfriend to be able to sleep in just for even a few more minutes.

“Aaron, she is hungry. Mommy has to get up to feed her.” JJ was leaning on the door frame with tired eyes. Slowly she moved her robe from her body and let it drop to the floor before she undid the flap to her nursing bra and took Emilia into her arms. She watched as the child latched onto her breast with easy and then looked up at her boyfriend. “You are such a sweet man for wanting to not wake me up but I think our daughter had other ideas.”

Hotch leaded down and kissed her lips once. “You do so much for me.”

Fifth time:

“JJ.” Hotch whines as his wife kisses at his neck. “The team will be here soon.” he was trying to be responsible and not go have sex with his wife but it was hard to do given the fact that she was tempting him at this very moment.

“Don’t JJ me.” JJ whispers. “Aaron, I want you, I NEED you.”

Hotch shook his head. “That is not good enough.”

JJ kissed his lips as her hands ran through his hair. She knew that he liked her playing with his hair and she hoped that by doing this she would turn him on enough to come make love to her. The team could wait a few minutes.


End file.
